


Goes with Cornbread

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Bathroom Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Richie attend a chili festival, and Mac tries to give Richie some advice which is not taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goes with Cornbread

“That’s a bit much, isn’t it?” Duncan asked his protégé, Richie.

“Too much?” Richie looked honestly bewildered at the suggestion, even though his bowl of chili was completely full, nearly over-brimming. “Nah.”

Duncan raised an eyebrow. “There are at least thirty different kinds of chili here for the competition. You’re required to taste at a minimum ten of them. If each bowl is like that--” he nodded at Richie’s too full bowl “--you won’t be able to get through five of them.” He waggled his handful of little paper cups. “That’s what these are for. Take a spoonful or two and just taste them.”

Richie scoffed. “I can hold my chili, Mac. Besides, we’re here all day. If I get full, I’ll just wait a bit and then eat again.”

Duncan shook his head. He supposed Richie’s youth did lend him a certain faster metabolism. “Just be careful.” Then he added, “And keep an eye on those spice levels. Some of these chilies could peel paint just with their fumes.”

“Oh yeah,” Richie said, an eagerness in his eyes. “I can’t wait! I heard there’s one toward the end called Lava Flow that’s supposed to be deadly hot.”

Duncan watched Richie trot off to go and find the just mentioned concoction with a grim smile. The young ones always had to learn things on their own.

Hours later, after sampling nearly all the delicious chilies–he had stayed clear of Lava Flow and Death by Chili–Duncan heard a moaning and found Richie slumped on a bench in front of the bathroom. The boy looked pale and wretched.

“Richie?”

“Mac…,” Richie responded feebly.

Duncan sat down next to him. “You look awful.”

Richie’s eyes slid about, looking, but he didn’t move his head. Then he whispered, “You didn’t mention that our Immortal healing doesn’t…uh…” he flushed, “…take care of the bean issue.” Then a miserable look crossed his face and he jumped up and rushed for the bathroom door.

Duncan’s insuppressible laughter followed behind him.


End file.
